Tierna visita
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Tierra del Fuego quería pasar el día con el tío Perú, pero se tuvo que quedar al cuidado de tío Bolivia, ¿podrá soportarlo? Y la papa es prusiana. "¿Prusiana? ¿Gilbert te metió ideas en la cabeza?" "Eso me dijo."


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Desorden hormonal en Julio discutiendo con Carlitos, e intento de violación sin saberlo (?)

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

* * *

**Tierna visita**

Miguel pestañó tratando de comprender y ser sorprendido por lo dicho de Manuel. ¿Carlitos quería pasar el día con él?

―Me insistió. ¿Querí o no? O si no me voy. ―dijo el chileno tomado de la mano su hijo isleño.

―Eh…yo… ¡Claro! Déjaselo al Perú, lo cuidaré muy bien. ―aceptó recibiendo al rubio seguido de la oveja, estaba contento con cuidar a su sobrino.

―Cuídalo, si le pasa algo, juro que quemaré tu llama. ―amenazó siendo la madre protectora.

―No podrás hacerlo porque lo cuidaré muy bien ―sonrió arrogante para luego despedirse del mayor cerrando la puerta por dentro de la casa―. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Tienes hambre?

―Sí. ―contestó inocente.

Miguel lo llevó a la mesa prendiendo el televisor mientras que se disponía a cocinar un postre. Se sentía tan contento, quien creía que el hijo de ese chileno lo quisiera tanto. ¡Era un amor!

―Soy tío, que lindo. ―susurró cocinando el maíz morado, no podía creerlo, ¡era tío! Recordó cuando lo conoció diciéndole un alago sobre su gastronomía. Nada que ver con la _madre _y con el _padre_ menos.

Mientras, Tierra del Fuego hacía zapping viendo si había algo entretenido en la televisión acompañado de los baleos de Como tú. Esperó y esperó al peruano hasta que llegara con rico postre frente a sus marrones.

―Se ve delicioso. ―dijo cogiendo una cuchara.

―Lo hice con mucho cariño, se llama mazamorra morada ―mencionó tomando asiento a su lado contemplando la dulzura del rubio, este lo alagó por lo delicioso del postre mostrándole una sonrisa. En ese momento, Miguel estaba rodeado de corazones donde enseguida desaparecieron cuando el isleño preguntó por una botella de bebida alcohólica―. Es…es pisco.

―Ah… ―dijo sorprendido haciendo memoria de los estudios de Manuel y de Martín acerca de ciertos países. Esos dos le repasaron la historia hasta con libros de historia― El pisco es chileno.

Eso arruinó el momento entre tío y sobrino. ¡¿Qué se creía ese chileno? ¡Metiéndole cosas que no son ciertas a una cabecita tan inocente como esa!

―Em…Carlitos, el pisco no es chileno. ―contrarrestó al instante sin perder las ganas de insultar a la _mamá _de su sobrino.

― ¿No? Mi mamá me dijo eso.

―Eres tan inocente pequeño ―dijo con melancolía refiriéndose a la familia que tenía, tocándole el cabello―. El pisco es peruano.

― ¿No era chileno?

―No ―dijo entre dientes para continuar frunciendo levemente el ceño sin dejar escapar aunque sea un poquito de su lado yangire―. Es peruano, ¿bien?

Carlitos solo acertó con la cabeza con algo de miedo. Enseguida Miguel volvió a sonreírle. ― ¿Y la papa? Me dijo…

―Es peruana. ―ahora metía a esa verdura. ¡Ese Chile! ¡¿Qué más le faltaba con meterle ideas al isleño? ¡¿Qué Cool Llama era chilena? ¡Oh por Dios!

―No. ―esta vez no se dejaría contradecir.

― ¿A no? ¿Qué dijo tu mamá?

―Nada. Mi mamá no me dijo nada. Tío abuelo Gilbo dijo que la papa es prusiana.

―… ―prefirió guardarse el comentario. Total, ese reino no existía y no tendría caso pelear por un tema tan estúpido sobre una papa. Las cosas que le hacían creer― Carlitos, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ―no alcanzó a recibir respuesta siendo interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta haciéndole levantarse e ir a abrir.

―Hola hermano. ―saludó el boliviano siendo dejado a pasar.

― ¿Qué haces por aquí?

―Darte una visita y me aburría un poco ―dijo simplemente dando una mirada a la sala encontrándose con Tierra del Fuego quien comía muy a gusto el postre―. ¿Qué hace el engendro del roba tierras y del teñido? ―preguntó "amable."

―Manuel me dijo que quería pasar el día conmigo. Y no lo llames engendro, Julio. Es todo un amor.

―Si tú lo dices. ―solo se encogió de hombros sin creer que ese niño era un amor.

Luego Miguel recibió una llamada por teléfono atendiendo enseguida y cortar, diciendo que necesitaba ir urgente donde su superior. Julio se espantó, ¿tendría que cuidar a ese enano?

Perú se acercó al rubiecito bajando a su altura. ―Perdón, pero creo que no tendremos todo el día para jugar.

―No me quiero quedar solo…

―Estarás con tío Julio.

―Por eso. ―eso fue insulto indirecto hacia el boliviano. ¿Cómo que estar solo? Ni que fuera Canadá.

―Trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible, ¿bien? ―finalizó acariciándole la cabeza para ir a despedirse de Bolivia diciéndole que lo cuidara y que tuviera calma y paciencia, por lo menos hasta que llegara, y se fue.

Julio quedó parado mirando al argentino-chileno quien terminó su postre. Caminó acercándose al extremo contrario de la mesa y de él, mirándolo.

_Es todo un amor._ Recordó las palabras dichas del peruano. En fin, suspiró cambiando la expresión de inspección de jardín de niños a más amable. Ahora recordó que Arthur tuvo el mismo problema al estar de niñera del enano, si pudo al principio llevarse bien (y que al final terminaron peor por culpa del británico), ¿por qué no él?

―Oye Car-Carlitos, ¿quieres jugar, o a hacer algo?

No contestó jugando con la cuchara.

―Tsk. ―hizo un desprecio sentándose en el sillón viendo la televisión. Al fin al cabo no necesitaba llevarse con ese.

Un minuto después, Carlitos se sentó al lado del boliviano entregándole el control del televisor. Eso lo hizo extrañar.

―El pisco es peruano ―dijo. Julio no le comprendió eso―. Eso dijo tío Miguel.

― ¡Claro! Por supuesto que es de Miguel. No le creas todo lo que te diga tu mamá. ―dijo arrogante.

―También me dijo que la papa es peruana…y no es así, es prusiana.

― ¿Prusiana? ¿Gilbert te metió ideas en la cabeza?

―Eso me dijo y le creo.

―Se nota que lo quieres bastante. ―dijo divertido.

―Sí. Es grandioso, che.

―Oh, sí, demasiado. ―se burló sarcástico.

―Mira ―llamó su atención sacando un papel de su bolsillo, desdoblándolo y mostrándoselo al país―. Lo hizo tío Feliciano y el señor Kiku, es un árbol familiar.

― ¿Uhm? ―miró cuidadosamente cada cara de los países influyentes en los padres del isleños― Aunque esos tengas esas influencias, siguen siendo unos idiotas.

―No son idiotas. ―corrigió defendiendo a sus idiotas padres. Bien, no negaría que a veces eran idiotas, pero eran sus padres.

―Lo son. Sobre todo tu mamá…en realidad tu papá. Por cierto, ¿Cómo naciste rubio si ese es teñido?

―Mi papá es rubio natural y yo también ―ambos se fulminaron con la mirada hasta que Tierra del Fuego pronunció: ―. Enano.

― ¡No soy enano, enano! ―exasperó al instante― ¡Enano teñido!

― ¡Enano! ¡Súper enano!

― ¡Tú eres el mega enano!

― ¡Vos!

― ¡Tú! ―al gritar, el pequeño le tiró el cabello y salió arrancando― ¡Aygh! ¡Maldito huatoco*! ―donde Bolivia lo siguió por el pasillo directo a un cuarto. No pudo entrar ya que el rubiecito entró primero y cerró con seguro buscando algo para hacer una broma y salir corriendo― ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡La tiraré abajo! ―tenía el entrecejo fruncido, golpeando la puerta como sea para abrirla y entrar, y lo consiguió, claro sin percatarse de unas canicas tiradas en el suelo haciéndolo caer.

Tierra del Fuego aprovechó en escapar sin antes ser sujetado de la pierna, cayendo boca abajo. Miró al idiota que le sujeto.

―No vas a ir a ninguna parte, engendro.

―Soltáme boludo. ―recurrió al método más eficaz de todos, patadas con pie el libre en el rostro, principalmente la nariz. Y salió corriendo.

― ¡Ven aquí! ¡No entiendo como Miguel te pueda querer! ―se había parado siguiendo sus pasos rápidos. Al principio le había tomado aprecio cuando supuestamente la ovejita se llamaba como él, el cual no era así. Llegó a la sala viendo nada. ¿Dónde mierda se metió? Se dirigió en silencio a otro pasillo, cuando entró, la isla le hizo una zancadilla. Ahora sí, la paciencia (si es que tenía) se le fue. Se levantó enseguida agarrándole el rizo.

―Ja, te tengo. ―triunfó maquiavélico.

― ¡Ay! ¡Su-Suéltame! Ah…

― ¿Eh? ―se desconcertó aun teniendo en sus manos el rizo. Puede estar equivocado, pero eso fue un gemido bien escuchado. Volvió a jalar.

―De-Deja…ah…ah…Río Grande…

Algo pasaba con ese rizo. Más se sorprendió al verlo caer sentando al suelo, todo calmado y débil. Entonces le soltó y llevó una mano a su mentón pensando en que ocurrió. Si mal lo recuerda, los hermanos italianos tienen un rizo donde cada vez era jalado por Ludwig y Antonio, ambos hermanos se calmaban sonrojados. Esto se parecía en el caso del rubiecito. Esos rizos tienen algo escondido. Daniel también tiene uno, pero era diferente al jalarlo, le quitaba el estrés. Uhmmm, volvió a tirar.

―Sue-Sue…suéltame…ahg…

―Los rizos son cosas extrañas ―lo dejó tranquilo cerrando los ojos, meditando toda esta cosa de los rulitos extraños. Seguía en su mundo buscándole explicación al asunto siendo acabado al ser golpeado en la cabeza con un libro tipo biblia o más grande, porque fue duro―. ¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí!

Regresó a perseguirlo.

Varias horas más tarde, Miguel venía de regreso. Pensaba que no sería muchas horas entre papeles y más papeles. Quería pasar el día jugando con su sobrino y esperaba que Julio no hiciera nada estúpido.

Estando frente a las puertas de su casa, sacó las llaves metiéndola en ella, girando hasta abrirla. Quedó paralizado. ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Un huracán? ¡Su casa estaba toda destrozada!

Tranquilo Miguel, respira, respira, respira. Fue entrando pisando una cuchara y pensó lo peor. ¡Entraron a robar a su casa y secuestraron a Carlitos! ¡Manuel cocinará a Cool Llama!

― ¿Ha-Hay alguien? ¿Carlitos, Julio? ―caminó a cortos pasos con suma precaución. Pudo oír susurros proviniendo en un cuarto, tal vez los tenían amarrados. Muy bien Miguel, es hora de salvarlos. Tomó el palo más cercano, bastante bueno para romper cabezas, sea quien sea que estuviese haciéndole daño a ambos, lo lamentaría. Cuando llegó a la habitación de los ruidos, sujetó fuertemente el palo de madera, mientras que con la mano libre abrió la puerta― ¡Carlitos, hermano, vengo a salvarlos…! ¿Eh?

―Qué bueno que llegaste Miguel. ―ahí estaba el boliviano sentando en una silla viendo televisión.

Perú no pudo reaccionar, solo recorrió el cuarto con la mirada fijándose y espantándose con ver al isleño amarrado de pies y manos, y boca a una silla.

― ¡¿Julio, qué hiciste? ―se apresuró en desamarrarlo.

―Él comenzó. ―respondió.

― ¿Todo ese desastre lo hicieron los dos? ―preguntó dejando libres las extremidades para seguir con la boca. El boliviano acertó.

―Es mentira… ―dijo el rubio― Él comenzó, me tiró del rizo.

―No le creas Miguel, me dijo enano él comenzó.

―En este momento no quiero saber quién comenzó ―interrumpió seco―. Manuel vendrá por él y no quiero que sepa lo que sucedió entre ustedes, más al darse cuenta del desastre en mi casa.

―Pues, que ese venga y se lleve a su mocoso.

―Carlitos… ¿quieres a tu tío Miguel? ―bajó su altura tomándole las manos.

―Sí. ―acertó sin más.

―Si te hago otro postre… ¿no le dirás nada a tu mamá sobre lo que pasó con tío Julio?

―Uhmm…no le diré nada, ni a papá.

―Eso me alegra.

Luego de eso, al paso de los minutos, Perú le preparó otro postre, naciéndole una sonrisa de saber que le gustaba. Suspiró. Los minutos se acababan para que llegara el chileno.

Y llegó.

Miguel tomó la mano de Carlitos llevándolo rápidamente afuera de la casa. Los dos salieron como rayos cerrando la puerta por fuera para que Manuel no viera el desastre y preguntara que pasó, preocupado y alterado por su hijo.

― ¿Te pasa algo? Estay nervioso. ―y eso era lo que no quería escuchar.

―No, nada. Todo bien Manuel. Carlitos se portó muy bien y se divirtió mucho, ¿verdad? ―actuó relajado sonriéndole al mencionado a su lado.

―Sí. ―fue todo su aporte para luego ir donde Chile.

―Igual…si te causó algún problema, sorry. ―se disculpó sin saber las cosas que realmente sucedieron.

―No me causó ningún problema, aparte de que dijo que la papa es prusiana. ―dijo soltando una risilla.

―Gilbert le mete ideas en la cabeza. Bueno, nos vamos. Gracias por cuidarlo.

―Puedes traerlo cuando quieras. Adiós Carlitos.

―Chao tío Migue.

―Beeee~.

Posteriormente, _madre_ e hijo y oveja se fueron.

Miguel entró cerrando la puerta, apoyándose en ella, exhalando e inhalando agotado.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar? ―se ofreció Julio.

―Sí, gracias.

Mientras tanto, Manuel llevaba de la mano al isleño.

― ¿Lo pasaste bien? ―preguntó sin mucho interés, quería iniciar una conversación.

―Sí. ¿La próxima semana podremos ir donde tío abuelo Gilbo? ―propuso.

―Te las ha pasado juntando con él últimamente.

― ¿Dónde tío Francis?

―Con ese weón, sobre mi cadáver.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Af! Tuve ganas de usar a Julio =D. Menos mal que Manu no supo que Julio le tocó el rizo a Carlitos o habría Trolla, con un papá Martín apoyando xD. Y am… ¿vieron el video del Ejército de Bolivia? Dios, me tuve que imaginar a Julio diciendo eso, fue tan Epic xD. Hay que tomárselo con humor =3.

*Huatoco: Enano.

¿Se acuerdan que les dije de un twoshot de Tierra del Fuego? Bien, lo hice pero no me gustó como quedó, asique lo haré drabble, tendrá cada capítulo. Lo estaré subiendo antes de la navidad o después.

Sobre el horóscopo de SIRxChibitalia, tengo problemas con SIR, no tengo su fecha para ver su signo. Si alguien tiene alguna idea de que fecha usar, así como de algún rey o qué sé yo, se los agradecería mucho. Y sobre el USAxMex…em…etto…se me borró xD. Enserio, me faltaba solo la compatibilidad y se borró todo y me aburrí en hacerlo otra vez. Lo siento por eso, pueden tirarme tomates. (Y agradecer a las que me ayudaron)

Recordé sobre el árbol familiar de Carlitos, lo había hecho… ¡Quedó horrible! ¡Peor que eso! ¡Espantoso! Había hecho un árbol colocando las caritas de los países, y me quedó feo. Luego lo hice diferente y quedó peor TToTT

Asique hice este "árbol familiar" de Carlangas, hecho por tío Feliciano y el señor Kiku. (Amo como lo llama, señor Kiku, aww~) Por cierto, tomé los que más influyeron en cada uno, más los desentiendes, no a pequeñas colonias y no están todos en orden o por lo menos eso intenté. Si faltó algo o tuve algún error, me lo dicen.

Las mamitas primero:

**Manuel.**

1.- Antonio.

2.- Arthur. (Principalmente ingleses, seguido de irlandeses, galeses y escoses)

3.- Dražen. (Croacia)

4.- Ludwig.

5.- Gilbert.

6-. Vash.

7.- Feliciano. (Sip, principalmente los italianos del norte, que curioso)

8.- Holanda.

9.- Francis.

10.- Heracles.

_Conclusión: Ya deben saber a qué refiero sobre Arthur…o eso espero…_

**Martín. (L)**

1.- Antonio.

2.- Romano. (¡Alguien que me corrija! ¿Principalmente fueron más los del sur?)

3.- Arthur. (Principalmente irlandeses, seguido de galeses, ingleses y escoses)

4.- Dražen. (Croacia)

5.- Francis.

6.- Ludwig.

7.- Roderich-Elizaveta. (La parejita corresponde al "Imperio Austrohúngaro" y Austria también)

8.- Feliks.

10.- Países Bajos.

11.- Iván, Natasha y Yekaterina. (*miedo*)

12.- Sadiq. (Si se fijaron, Sadiq y Heracles están separados LOL)

Quería colocar a Eslovenia, pero hagan que lo coloqué al lado de Croacia ¿sip?

_Conclusión: Martín es fleto por compartir con Feliks xD_

_Conclusión 2: Escocia condenadamente sexy._

Ahora Carlitos está feliz. ¿Y quién no?

¡Se viene la navidad! Quiero que Finlandia-santa me traiga a Escocia e Inglaterra dentro de una gran caja de regalo. Y no es para hacer incesto precisamente, pero sé que esos estarán agarrándose de las mechas terriblemente gay. Vale soñar… ¿okey?

**¿Review's?**


End file.
